A Purple Rose
by GreenTea4062
Summary: Ran has woken up from a cold and now claimed she likes Kaitou KID. (Kaito/Ran)


Conan wanted to bang his head to the nearest wall.

This can't be happening. This was his nightmare.

It seemed that Ran had finally lost her sanity.

Was it because of the cold?

"Oh, this is such a great experience! To think I can have a dream like this," a sigh escaping the teenage girl in front of him, her face red from excitement, "I'll never forget this. Like, ever!"

Sonoko, who was beside him, stuttered, "Ra-Ran? What's with you?"

"Heh?" Ran blinked at Sonoko, and then at him. Instantly, she grimaced, "You know what, this doesn't feel like a dream anymore," a moment later, she happily exclaimed, "Whatever, I don't really care. In fact, this will be awesome!"

"Ran, are you really alright?"

It wasn't until the light slap from Sonoko that Ran finally noticed that she had living and breathing audiences.

Blinking, Ran soon formed a wide smile.

"I'm fine! Totally fine. Don't worry about me."

And Conan doubted that so much he shared a look with Sonoko.

They agreed that Ran wasn't fine at all.

* * *

"So..." Sonoko trailed off.

Ran nodded cheerfully, which had immediately scared Sonoko off. Because the last time Ran had memory loss, she was passive and blank most of the time. Not this. This Ran was too cheerful.

"Yeah, my memories are all jumbled up. Not a complete memory loss. But don't worry about it, I'm sure I'll live."

That didn't sound like something an amnesiac would say.

"Oh, yeah, Sonoko. I think I like Kaitou KID now."

Well, that was random, even if Sonoko wanted to shout 'about damn time' at Ran's sudden declaration, but only stopped because she was unsure of this.

This Ran was like a different person.

Seriously, who was this? Was this really Ran?

"What!" came the indignant yell from the Conan brat beside her.

Ran sent a mischievous smile towards the brat-in-glasses like she was only aware of his presence.

Damn, what happened to Ran?

* * *

"What are you sulking over this time, Kudou-kun?"

Conan roughly grabbed a hold of Ai's wrist and said;

"The antidote!"

Ai gave an impasse stare at him. Snatching her hand out of his hold, she turned her back on him.

"No."

"This isn't the time to ― ahhhh, dammit!" he swore as he mussed his hair, "At this rate, Ran will elope with KID!"

"Ha?"

"Haibara! Help! The antidote! Quick!"

Blinking, Ai stared at the panicky Detective in front of her. After a while, she chose to ignore his tantrum and went back to the basement to experiment on the antidote for APTX 4869. Of course, she had to threaten him that she wouldn't give him any antidotes at all in the future if he kept that tantrum up.

She didn't want to know what had triggered Kudou-kun to throw a temper tantrum like that.

* * *

"So, Kuroba Kaito-kun, I want to be friends with you."

Kaito wanted anything but this.

Swimming with a school of fish? Sure, he was even more scared of the creature, but he was fine.

Followed around by Hakuba for a month? Keh, that was a cinch, Hakuba sucked on hiding his presence.

Creepy and no-doubt a real witch Akako used curses on him? He had taken care of that and came out alive.

Aoko swinging around a mop and throwing things heavier than her own weight at him? Sure, not a problem. In fact, it was like a training session for him.

But this. This girl.

"... who?"

He resorted to that as his brain had stopped working. Even if he forced it to work, it started to rebel and only shut off even more.

He definitely knew who this was. But he, as Kuroba Kaito, wasn't supposed to know who she was.

But then, why was she...?

"My name is Mouri Ran, but you know that, right? Well, come on, I'll treat you to an all-you-can-eat ramen stall," the girl that resembled Aoko grabbed his wrist and started to drag him. Softly, she smiled up at him, "It's a date."

Chuckling nervously, Kaito was only thankful that Aoko was sick today. Otherwise, being dragged off by an unknown girl in front of the school gate after school was going to invite suspicions from his childhood friend that he was a playboy or something like that.

Seemed like his legendary luck had run out.


End file.
